


YOU

by Yongpoint



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongpoint/pseuds/Yongpoint
Summary: Seo Changbin, seorang CEO muda menemukan kebebasannya pada seorang travel vlogger, Lee Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020





	YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [skzbesiberani](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbesiberani) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Changbin adalah seorang pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis yang dituntut hidup sempurna. Ia menjalani kehidupan yang sudah diatur sedari kecil sehingga ia merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki kebebasan sampai ia menemukan channel youtube Felix, seorang vlogger yang hobi travelling. Changbin menjadi subscriber setia lalu jatuh cinta pada felix.
> 
> Dengan Felix, Changbin mulai berani memiliki mimpinya sendiri.

YOU

Benang merah pertemuan mereka diawali dari rasa penasaran Changbin terhadap seorang youtuber yang sedang _trending_ kala itu. Video berdurasi 20 menit yang menjabarkan tentang sebuah kebun anggur yang terletak di distrik kecil kota Paris, Butte Bergeyre. Dengan senyum cerah dan mata yang berkilat ditimpa matahari Paris, pemuda itu terlihat bahagia menciumi wangi anggur yang menguar di perkebunan. Changbin masih ingat kala pemilik akun _youtube_ dengan nama _Felix The Globetrotter_ itu berkata kalau wangi anggur adalah wangi kebebasan. Semakin kau menyimpan kebebasanmu, semakin menyiksa untuk dinikmati namun terasa manis saat kau teguk, katanya. Mendengar itu membuat hati Changbin tercubit, apa iya kebebasan sama dengan anggur?

Mana percaya ia dengan kalimat itu. Sudah sering ia menyesap berbagai jenis anggur tapi rasanya biasa saja, tidak ada yang sejajar dengan sebuah kebebasan. Ia juga pernah menyambangi beberapa tempat di dunia namun tidak pernah merasa bebas hanya dengan menghirup wangi anggur. Tapi Changbin tau apa soal kebebasan? Ia hanya seekor burung dalam sangkar emas milik kakeknya. Memiliki dua sayap yang mampu membawanya terbang kemanapun namun ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar pergi. Sayap emasnya terlalu berat untuk dipikul sendiri.

Setelah malam itu, untuk membuktikan kalimat Felix, sekali lagi pemuda 25 tahun itu menyambangi sebuah _wine bar_ dipusat Kota Seoul, mencoba menyesap kebebasan yang digadang-gadang si youtuber. Dimana rasa kebebasan itu? ia tetap tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Hanya getir bercampur manis yang tertinggal dilidahnya, sama seperti tegukan-tegukan lain yang pernah dinikmatinya. Changbin pulang dengan senyum yang masih sama, getir.

**Tting**

Dini hari, sebuah pesan diterima kotak masuk surel Felix.

_Hai,_

_Pekenalkan saya Seo Changbin, penonton video youtube anda._

_Melalui surel ini, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa saya sangat menikmati semua video anda. Kreativitas dan kecakapan anda dalam membuat video layak diapresiasi._

_Namun, saya juga ingin menyuarakan protes saya terhadap narasi anda di video Bonjour Paris. Anda berkata kalau wangi anggur adalah wangi kebebasan, saya sama sekali tidak setuju! Anggur dan kebebasan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Kebebasan tidak ada wanginya!._

_Sekian surel dari saya,_

_Salam hormat_

_SCB_

Felix pikir ini adalah hari paling aneh dihidupnya. Ia tidak menyangka ada yang susah payah mengiriminya surel untuk menyatakan ketidak setujuannya terhadap narasi Felix.

“Apa apa dengannya? Kenapa susah-susah mengirimiku surel hanya untuk ini? Dan kenapa ia terdengar sangat jengkel?”pikir Felix saat itu. Namun bukannya abai, ia membalas pesan itu dengan senyum jahil.

_Hai Changbin,_

_Terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Saya senang anda dapat menikmati video saya._

_Soal narasi, saya tetap pada pendirian saya. Kebebasan ada wanginya mungkin saja anda kurang luas menghirupnya. Saran saya, jangan lupa bernafas._

_Salam hormat,_

_Lee Felix_

Surel balasan itu ia kirim.

\----

_Bisa kita bertemu?_

Sebuah surel sampai di kotak masuk Felix. Dari orang yang sama yang mengiriminya pesan tentang wangi kebebasan. Dahi felix membentuk kerutan. Sedikit bingung dengan pesan yang hanya sepenggal itu. Entah apa yang melatarbelakangi tindakan Felix tapi yang pasti tangannya sudah berada di keyboard laptopnya dan membalas pesan itu. Mengiyakan ajakan pertemuan pemuda yang bahkan belum dikenalnya.

“Kenapa kau bilang wangi anggur adalah wangi kebebasan?” tanya pemuda dihadapannya memecah kesunyian yang tercipta setelah perkenalan mereka.

Felix sedikit tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang sama kembali terdengar. Ia menatap mata sang pemuda dihadapannya. Netra hitam legam yang membuat Felix sedikit terpana.

“Apa kau mau merasakannya? Secara langsung? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menunjukkannya.”

Belum sempat terjawab, sebuah dering ponsel terdengar dari saku celana lawan bicaranya itu. Changbin mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan muka sedikit masam. Tidak ada percakapan panjang terjadi. Changbin mengiyakan panggilan tersebut lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku celana dan menatap Felix dengan pandangan menyesal.

“Maaf, Felix. Aku ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kurasa pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini dulu,”ujar Changbin. “Apa kau punya kartu nama? Aku berharap bisa menghubungimu lagi lain kali.”

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Changbin semakin sering mengomentari setiap video baru Felix atau bahkan terkadang Changbin juga mengomentari video lama Felix. Bukan hanya komentar yang ia tinggalkan di kanal youtube Felix tetapi juga pesan-pesan ringan yang dikirimkan dipagi hari lalu berlanjut obrolan ringan dipanggilan telepon malam hari.

“Changbin Hyung, kau tahu tidak kalau selain perkebunan anggur, kau juga bisa merasakan kebebasan bahkan dari dinginnya sungai Han di akhir bulan November”, ucap Felix suatu hari melalui sambungan telepon.

Changbin tidak langsung menjawab pernyataan Felix karena baginya itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirannya masih berkeliaran saat suara Felix kembali terdengar dari seberang telepon.

“Maksudku, selama hatimu bebas kau bisa saja menemukan kebebasan dimanapun, Hyung. Kau bilang kau hampir sudah pernah mengunjungi semua lokasi divideoku tapi kau tetap merasa biasa saja. Tapi apa kau benar-benar ada disana saat itu? hatimu dan pikiranmu apa benar-benar disana. Kau bahkan tidak pernah melihat langit biru diatas kepalamu, kan?”, ucap Felix panjang lebar.

“Aku...”, kalimat Changbin menggantung tidak terselesaikan. “Entahlah, kurasa kau benar.”

Malam itu, Changbin menyudahi teleponnya lebih cepat. Ia beranjak dari tepi kasur menuju balkonnya. Membuka jendela besar serupa pintu yang menjadi sekat lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. Memandang bintang yang samar terlihat di langit malam Kota Seoul. Otaknya terus memutar perkataan Felix beberapa saat lalu.

Hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Melalui cerita-cerita Felix, Changbin menemukan kembali gairahnya terhadap dunia. Selama ini, baginya dunia hanyalah keterangan tempat yang menjadi akhiran dari kalimatnya. Namun melalui Felix dan cerita petualangan keliling dunianya, Changbin mulai melihat dunia dengan warna yang berbeda. Bukan lagi abu-abu tetapi pelangi, indah dan beragam.

“Memangnya wangi kayu di toko buku itu beda dengan wangi kayu di apartemenmu?”tanya Changbin suatu hari di sudut kota Italia.

Ini adalah keputusan gila yang Felix cetuskan. Pemuda dengan _freckless_ itu sudah lelah ditanyai Changbin perihal wangi kebebasan. Maka dari itu, dua hari lalu ia mengajak Changbin untuk melihat sebuah toko buku tua yang akan menjadi konten video barunya, tepatnya di Kota Bergamo. Sesaat setelah tiba di Bergamo, mereka pergi berdua meninggalkan kru Felix lainnya yang memilih beristirahat di hotel.

“Changbin Hyung, sudah kubilangkan waktu itu, hirup lebih dalam! Kubilang hirup lebih dalam agar kau bisa merasakannya.”

Changbin menurut untuk menghirup lebih dalam. Menempelkan hidungnya bukan di kayu tua yang menjadi pilar sudut toko buku itu tetapi di pipi tirus Felix. Mengagetkan Felix dan jantungnya yang berdegup 10 kali lebih cepat. Kata-kata Changbin selanjutnya memberikan efek listrik disekujur tubuh Felix.

“Kau benar, aku bisa merasakan wangi kebebasan lewat dirimu, Lix.”lirih Changbin tepat ditelinga Felix.

Changbin mendaratkan kecupan dipipi itu setelahnya lalu memberikan senyuman manis sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Felix disudut toko buku. Felix masih membeku sembari memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Tangan kecilnya ia arahkan kepipi kanan mencoba merasakan jejak bibir Changbin disana. Tersadar, Felix merona hebat lalu bergegas menyusul Changbin.

“Tadi itu apa?”, tanya Felix setelah berhasil mensejajari langkah Changbin. Pria disebelahnya masih terdiam.

“Hyung, tadi itu apa? Kenapa kau mencium pipiku? Dan perka-“, ucapan Felix terhenti saat telunjuk Changbin menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak ada penjelasan dari Changbin setelahnya. Hanya saja dengan tiba-tiba Changbin mengenggam tangan Felix. Menggandengnya erat hingga pintu masuk hotel mereka.

Hari-hari selanjutnya disibukkan dengan pembuatan video oleh Felix dan kru youtube-nya. Changbin yang paham memilih untuk melihat kesibukan itu dari jauh atau terkadang ia juga memilih untuk menunggu Felix dengan duduk santai disalah satu kafe yang dekat dengan lokasi syuting video Felix.

Malam terakhir di Italia, Changbin membawa Felix untuk berjalan menyusuri jalanan disekitar hotel. Menikmati angin yang bertiup dan lampu jalanan yang menyala redup menerangi langkah mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuha kafe yang sepi pengunjung disudut jalan. Menikmati secangkir cokelat panas untuk Felix dan kopi pahit untuk Changbin. Ada beberapa menit mereka habiskan tanpa berbicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Changbin memecah kesuunyian itu.

“Lee Felix, kurasa kau sudah merubah hidupku, kamu yang menunjukkanku bagaimana caranya untuk bisa terbang dan bebas. Untuk bisa merasakan menyatu dengan kebebasan. Untuk bisa bernafas.”, ucap Changbin. “Kamu adalah hal terbaik yang terjadi padaku. Kamu kebahagiaanku, _my balance, my sanity. I love you_.” Changbin meraih jemari Felix dan menggenggamnya erat lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Lix?”.

Felix terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna kalimat Changbin yang barusan terlontar dari bibir yang beberapa hari itu menciumnya. Hatinya berdegup kencang mendengar pengakuan dari pria yang tanpa ia sadari memenuhi hari-harinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Felix juga menaruh rasa pada Changbin.

“Ya, Hyung. Aku mau.” Jawab Felix dengan pipi yang bersemu merah dan senyum manis terkembang. Malam itu keduanya menjadi sepasang. Changbin sudah tidak lagi menanyakan wangi kebebasan karena ia sudah mendapatkan bahu yang mampu berbagi sayap untuk terbang lebih luas dan bebas. Bahu itu milik Lee Felix.

Fin.


End file.
